may meets drew
by dragon master1999
Summary: may and drew meet for the first time on the way to a contest
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for may until she realized it is her tenth birthday which means she can start her pokemon training. And she was starting to wonder as she wrapped her red bandana around her head if she should pick torchic mudkip or treeko. She thought they were all good choices if she was battling rock types water or grass would really help. If she was agenst grass fire would help. If she was agenst water grass would help.

Drew was in his room he started his pokemon journey about a month ago but he was in contests so he could go home and train if he wanted to drew was with roseila his very first pokemon that he had for years even though he was 30 days past ten. he went and grabbed his roseila and said it was time to train for their next contest.

May was riding her bike to professor Birtch's lab so she could pick her first pokemon she still didn't know what pokemon she wanted so she decided to pick when she got there. When she got there and showed the professor her trainer card he said she could pick torchic treeko or mudkip whell mudkip sprayed her with water treeko was acting like a jerk so she picked the sweet little torchic. Then the professer gave her 5 pokéballs and a pokedex. After she left she saw a sign that said come one come all to the pokemon contest in pedal-burg city.

5 minutes before drew was looking at that exact sign. He flicked his green hair out of his eyes then said. I don't see why anyone else besides me enters its not that anyone will beat me any time soon. Especially anyone that just getting their first pokemon ive got my roseila my Flygon with me for contests right now well if the contest is in petal-burg tomorrow I better leave now.

May was staring at her map to see what the fastest way to petal-burg is a twenty minute walk and its noon and the contest is tomorrow I've got enough time to walk there check in for the contest and start practicing. Ten minutes after she started walking she saw a boy with green hair so she walked up and said hi. So he said hi my name is drew what's your name? nice to meet you drew I'm may. Nice to meat you June so were are u heading? Oh im going to pet- my name is may not june! My apologies July.

MY NAME IS MAY NOT ANY OTHER MONTH OF THE YEAR ANDREW!


	2. a talk

It was a normal day for may until she realized it is her tenth birthday which means she can start her pokemon training. And she was starting to wonder as she wrapped her red bandana around her head if she should pick torchic mudkip or treeko. She thought they were all good choices if she was battling rock types water or grass would really help. If she was agenst grass fire would help. If she was agenst water grass would help.

Drew was in his room he started his pokemon journey about a month ago but he was in contests so he could go home and train if he wanted to drew was with roseila his very first pokemon that he had for years even though he was 30 days past ten. he went and grabbed his roseila and said it was time to train for their next contest.

May was riding her bike to professor Birtch's lab so she could pick her first pokemon she still didn't know what pokemon she wanted so she decided to pick when she got there. When she got there and showed the professor her trainer card he said she could pick torchic treeko or mudkip whell mudkip sprayed her with water treeko was acting like a jerk so she picked the sweet little torchic. Then the professer gave her 5 pokéballs and a pokedex. After she left she saw a sign that said come one come all to the pokemon contest in pedal-burg city.

5 minutes before drew was looking at that exact sign. He flicked his green hair out of his eyes then said. I don't see why anyone else besides me enters its not that anyone will beat me any time soon. Especially anyone that just getting their first pokemon ive got my roseila my Flygon with me for contests right now well if the contest is in petal-burg tomorrow I better leave now.

May was staring at her map to see what the fastest way to petal-burg is a twenty minute walk and its noon and the contest is tomorrow I've got enough time to walk there check in for the contest and start practicing. Ten minutes after she started walking she saw a boy with green hair so she walked up and said hi. So he said hi my name is drew what's your name? nice to meet you drew I'm may. Nice to meat you June so were are u heading? Oh im going to pet- my name is may not june! My apologies July.

MY NAME IS MAY NOT ANY OTHER MONTH OF THE YEAR ANDREW!


End file.
